vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive1
Archive of Talk:Main Page – please do not edit this page. Categories Layout Has someone an idea how to layout the categorytree better? bastl 15:38, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :I can't tell how to organize the tree. However, we should be able to already define the main categories (langages/ftplugin, templates/snippets/code auto-insertion, help, tips, syntax, ...). I expect the categories to smoothly organize themsleves in a tree. BTW, some pages may belong to several category if needed. :--Luc Hermitte 19:18, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :What about a "Automated_Text_Insertion" category? I know the name is a bit long, but I can't think of a shorter name that would be explicit enough. It could contains tips (and categories) related to template insertion/expansion, code snippets, ... As there are a lot of tips (sometimes they are just redundant) related to snippets expansion, I think it will be usefull to reunite them in a common category. :However, I don't know what to do with closely related tips about text_surrounding, commenting/uncommenting, ... Should we have an even more general category for these issues? :Any idea? :--Luc Hermitte 17:06, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Moving tips into categories As there are more than a thousand tips, I found it very difficult to find the right tip that does the right job. Categories are the way to go. However, it will require a lot of work to trace tips which haven't been moved to more precise categories. *Should we keep all tips in the VimTips category? In that case, it could be nice to have a Wiki-Template (I strongly doubt "uncategorized" is English at all, feel me to speak a better English than I do). This new Wiki-Template, quite similar to , would notify that the Tip needs to be placed in a category. *Or should we moved out of VimTip each and every tip for which we have found one (or several) matching categories? --Luc Hermitte 17:06, 8 June 2007 (UTC) : Luc, I agree that categories are very powerful for us. I prefer the first option. That way we can always distiguish tips from other pages which could be useful in other situations. A related question is whether a Tip should belong to all parent categories, e.g. ive categoriezd a tip related TortoiseCVS to "integration" that was already tagged with "version control". ? -- bastl 17:21, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Tips karma The voting feature of the old database is not available on the wiki. The old karma is printed, but it cannot be updated anymore. There is a "poll" extension on wikia, but it has to be added for each tip individually. It would be smarter to include it into the template for tips, but thats technically not possible at the moment. bastl 11:32, 5 June 2007 (UTC) DynamicPageList In some weeks, a nice extension called "DynamicPageList" will be upgraded. Then a lot of cool things can be done (sort tips by popularity in page hits/edits etc). bastl 11:31, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Ideas to improve the Main Page * "Tip of the Day" :If you switch to the new slate or smoke skin, you'll see an article rating feature on each page. The top rated articles are shown in a box at the top. Angela talk 18:38, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :: I have problems with slate at 1024 width. When i try to rate without being logged in, the page gets greyed out, but i cannot fill in the login form. using Firefox 2.0 under Ubuntu. 217.236.59.237 06:40, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :: I like the features of slate, but not the design, can we use the rating etc in a normal monobook skin? 217.236.59.237 06:40, 6 June 2007 (UTC)